


Pincushion

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Palaships that aren't Starbucks [3]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Demons, Fights, Fights with Sexual Tension, Groping, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tiberius exists and he would like to touch the demon titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: Seeking a worthy opponent, Tiberius takes on the newly summoned Abyssal Lord, eager to prove his strength.But Tiberius runs into a problem when Raum has no hesitation in showing off his perfect plush pecs.
Relationships: Raum/Tiberius (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Palaships that aren't Starbucks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685254
Kudos: 17





	Pincushion

**Author's Note:**

> tibby would like to touch the titty
> 
> raum gets nae nae'd

Standing up at the height of the steps, Tiberius bore down a strong yet suave stare into the Abyssal Lord that stood down the pathway. He had heard tales of the demon returning to the Realm and the tigron was eager to prove himself against a seemingly worthy opponent. He travelled from his lands to hunt down the demon that went by the name of Raum, searching to add another victory to his already impressive win streak.

But as Tiberius stood atop the stairs, he couldn't help but be drawn to the demon's plush pecs in which Raum had no interest in hiding. His strong and defined muscles along his arm that gripped his gatling gun flexed every time he moved, rippling under calloused skin. He was the living embodiment of sex appeal and Tiberius was frothing at the mouth inside his own head, but he could make this work.

He daintily slid his paws down the rails, eyes on the prize like the tigron he was, preparing to pounce on his prey. His claws were wrapped around his chakrams, tapping each nail against the metal. Leaping off the rails before the floor, he let multiple chakrams quickly fly from his paws, only barely grazing over the demon's exposed muscles.

"Ha! Such puny attacks! Do you think I'm weak? How stupid of you to think that I am but a normal fighter!" Raum heavily gripped his gatling, cackling from behind his mask as he wound up his guns barrel to start firing at the tigron that pounced towards him. The demon let the chakrams graze harmlessly over all his skin, barely slicing through the top layer.

"No, no, no cherie. For I have much more up my sleeve 'zan you could ever imagine." Tiberius purred, he let every word delicately slip from his tongue. Leaping over the demon to confuse his line of fire, he reached behind his back to grab at his sword, pulling it from it's sheath and throwing it forward into the demon's exposed chest between both of his pecs. The blade sliced through skin and flesh to embed itself but Raum wasn't phased, only pulling the sword right out from his chest, the wound sealing up once the blade was freed. The demon threw the sword to the floor, coated in steaming blood that was hot to the touch. It was in that moment Tiberius realised he might be a goner if this goes south.

"Hm, suppose I should have given you more credit, mon ami. Perhaps you are more skilled 'zan I thought." Tiberius purred again, reaching out and pulling the sword back into his paw. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, staring deep into what he could assume were Raum's eyes with a soft glare that shimmered with lust and desire. Sheathing the sword, Tiberius let his guard down as Raum tossed his gun to the floor, stamping and hooves on the ground for a moment before picking up speed and running in his direction. The tigron wasn't phased at all, his own agility and speed proving too much for the demon to follow, Tiberius took a moment to appreciate the flex and pull of the taut muscle on the demon's thighs, musing to himself what it would be like to knead them under his paw pads.

Turning to look behind himself, Raum barrelling towards him. Tiberius bent his legs, adrenaline coursing through his veins, pouncing forward with stretched arms to attack the demon’s core muscles, throwing off his centre of balance. Falling to the stone ground with a large thud, Tiberius had Raum pinned down under one of his claws, wedging his thighs into the sides of the demon. His paw gripping the muscle of Raum’s neck so strongly, his panting tantalisingly slow.

Tiberius watched Raum’s chest heave with slow breaths, he made no move or attempt to get away or attack, only staring into the eyes of the tigron, burning with desire that was swelling to the surface. Sweat was beading on his red skin, the demon refused to cave into the suave looks he was receiving, yet he didn’t object to them either, turning his face to the floor to avoid the stare.

“Oh? Are we getting cold feet now mon ami? Perhaps I should warm you up ‘zen, non?” Tiberius released his grip on Raum’s neck, tracing a single claw slowly down between the demon’s cleavage, rubbing a slow paw pad along the sensitive skin. Raum tensed, nobody had ever touched him like that before, slow and sensual, with care and precision. This tigron was experienced and he could tell, confidence and suave looks, Raum had to hold a strong groan back in his chest.

“Oh cherie, ‘zere is no reason for you to be so shy, so lovely and beautiful~” Tiberius let his tongue roll slowly and sexily, moving his finger from the demon’s cleavage to press into one of his pecs, pressing his paw flat and kneading the soft flesh, feeling Raum melt under the touch. The tigron revelled in the way the muscle let itself be melded and played with, soft yet strong.

“I hate you, your soul is first on my list.” Raum didn’t squirm or object, his words had no hesitation but they were laced with nervousness, as if he felt embarrassed to say it. Tiberius only chucked, lifting up his other paw to knead it into the demon’s other pec, playing with both bumps of flesh under his own paws as if he were just some mindless cat kneading a blanket, but he had purpose and he was seeing this through whether it killed him or not.

Letting himself be played with, Raum felt heat in his chest, an immense heat. Just from having his plush muscles played with he was already riled up and this tigron showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Tiberius pinched one of the demon’s nipples, rolling it in his paw pad, feeling the other go stiff, a puff of held smoke falling from his mask.

“Hmm? From all your little squirming, I’d ‘zink ‘zat ‘zis was your first time being touched like this.” Tiberius placed a flat paw onto the demon’s chest, leaning down and looking right into his eyes. Raum had no response, only a loud annoyed grunt.

“Perhaps if you’re good, I’ll play with you and your lovely chest a bit more later mon chere…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sticking around for this shitshow
> 
> hehe raum titty


End file.
